


Unexpected

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-08
Updated: 2003-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin get caught in the act, only something is slightly different this time.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin gazed longingly at the sight of his lover spread out on the bed, snoring softly. His head rested in his arms, which sat lightly on the pillow, and his taught stomach lay in a small dip in the mattress, where his form had impressed it while he napped. Justin could see the curve of his back flowing into his round buttocks, continuing to his long, lean legs, the right of which was bent slightly where his upturned bare foot rested on his calve. A hazy blue nimbus surrounded his body like an oversized halo. He really was beautiful, Justin reflected. 

He glanced at the clock beside the bed, noting that it would be another hour at least until Woody’s started getting busy. Brian had told him to wake him around this time so that he could shower and dress. Justin reached out his hand and was about to nudge Brian awake when he paused, a wicked thought entering his head. Brian wanted to be woken? Fine. But he would have to be woken Justin’s way. 

Softly Justin rose from the corner of the bed where he had been sat, careful not to make any sudden movements. Brian was a light sleeper anyway, and he didn’t want to get caught. Laying his body horizontally till his face was level with Brian’s perfect ass; Justin gently leaned down and licked between the crack, over Brian’s hole. He heard Brian moan softly, but not loud enough for him to be awake yet. Gently Justin licked again, this time pressing the tip of his tongue into his lover. Again Brian moaned, this time louder, signalling that he was coming out of sleep. Justin stuck his tongue in deeper this time, and then bought it out, starting a rhythm. Brian gasped and raised his hips off the bed instinctively, trying to make Justin go deeper. Justin smiled and removed his tongue, earning himself a sleepy grunt of disapproval. He reached over quietly and picked up the lube, spreading a generous amount onto his fingers. Gently he pushed his index finger inside of Brian, opening him up. He added another, slowly moving them in and out. Brian gasped, half awake now, at the intrusion, but then groaned as he felt Justin’s fingers teasing him. Somewhere in his mind told him that the kid had just shoved his fingers up his ass, but it felt so good that he didn’t feel it necessary to object. 

Almost fully awake now Brian moaned deeply into the pillow on which his face still lay, making Justin smile. Justin knew he enjoyed bottoming; the tricky part was getting him to actually do it. 

“Do you want my cock inside of you?” Justin whispered in his most seductive voice. There was a pause and Brian shifted, still able to feel Justin slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. He wanted more penetration. 

“Yes,” he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Are you sure?” Justin asked, just to be certain Brian was awake enough to know what he was letting himself in for. 

“Justin stop fucking around and just put your dick in my ass ok?” Brian said irritably. Yep, he was awake. 

Concealing a euphoric grin Justin reached over for a condom before rolling it on to himself. Mounting Brian with ease, he lined himself up with the pink little hole, open and ready. He entered his lover slowly, filling him inch by inch. He heard Brian let out a long, long moan, and leant down to lick his neck softly while he let him adjust. After a moment or so, he began to thrust. 

 

*************************

“Where we going first guys, Woody’s?” Michael asked above the wind. 

“Sounds fabulous!” Emmett said loudly, startling a straight couple who were walking past. 

“Em do you really have to be so obviously camp?” Ted said grumpily. 

Emmett gasped in mock surprise. “Me?” he said shrilly. “ _Me_ , camp? I don’t know what you are talking about,” he said, pretending to flick hair over his shoulder in offence and striding ahead of them. Michael laughed, and he and Ted walked a little faster to catch him up. 

“Bye then Em!” Michael called as Emmett strode right past the door to Brian’s building. He swivelled round on his heel and stopped for a moment, looking at the two amused faces before him. 

“Oh,” he said primly. “I knew that,” 

“Mmm hmmm,” Ted said sceptically. 

“I did,” Emmett objected as they entered the apartment block via the code Michael had persuaded Brian to give them. 

“Doesn’t Brian usually wait out here for us?” Emmett asked, looking confused when Michael pressed the button to call the lift. 

“Well he’s not here is he, so I guess he must be running late or something. We may as well go up instead of just standing here,” Michael explained. 

“Or maybe he’s engaged in…other activities?” Ted suggested lecherously, looking at Michael pointedly. “Do you really want to disturb him?” 

“He’ll only be fucking boy wonder even if he is, and how many men have we seen him fuck in the back room?” Michael said as the elevator ground to a halt. “What difference does it make?” he added as he pulled up the wooden safety divide. 

“Hmm, good point,” Emmett said in a singsong voice. Michael nodded gruffly in recognition and slid open the metal door. They stepped into the loft and glanced around. Brian and Justin were no where in sight. Pulling the door closed they made their way across to the bedroom where fevered grunts and moans could be heard. 

“Told ya” Ted remarked. 

Michael rolled his eyes and walked up the steps to the bedroom, prepared to tell Brian they would leave without him if he didn’t cum in two seconds flat. He opened his mouth in preparation for this, but then stopped dead at the sight he beheld on the bed in front of him; Brian Kinney, taking it up the ass, by Justin. His mouth fell open as he stood there confounded. Brian _never_ bottomed. Emmett came up the stairs behind him, followed closely by Ted, and was obviously about to say ‘what?” when he saw what Michael was seeing. 

“Oh, My, God.” He said, covering his mouth with one hand. The entwined lovers looked up simultaneously, Justin still not breaking his pace. 

“Care to give us some privacy?” Brian grunted dangerously, closing his eyes as Justin thrust into him again. Involuntarily Justin gasped and ducked his head, moving one hand up to pull at Brian’s hair, like a reign, as if he were riding him like he would a pony. 

Transfixed, the three guys barely managed to tear their eyes away as Justin cried out, followed closely by Brian. Sweat glistening on their torsos Justin slumped down onto Brian, who was breathing heavily. 

“Would you guys just fuck off so we can dress please?” Brian said pointedly. As they did so Justin pulled carefully out of Brian, surveying him warily. He would not be impressed by this. Brian Kinney, the hottest stud on Liberty Avenue and a sworn top, had just been caught bottoming for some twink only a little over half his age. Getting off the bed and backing away cautiously, Justin said, 

“Are you ok?” Brian turned around looking slightly puzzled. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he said. “You’re not the first person who’s fucked me you know, I can handle it.” 

This stabbed at Justin like a knife but he pushed it away. 

“No I mean with the like, getting caught and all…” he trailed off and looked down at the floor. 

“Getting caught? You make it sound like we’ve just robbed a bank! That lot out there,” he motioned to the living area where Emmett, 

Ted and Michael stood looking abashed, “are the biggest lot of Nelly bottoms going,” he continued doing up his shirt. He picked up a pair of Justin’s jeans and lobbed them to him. 

“So they see me being fucked by some gorgeous young bit of boy-ass, that’s not something I’m ashamed of,” he said. 

“Oh.” Justin said. “I just thought that…well you know…you always top.” 

“Always is a strong word sonny boy,” Brian said as he breezed past Justin into the bathroom. “There are no absolutes in life.” 

“Huh.” Justin said, flopping down heavily onto the corner of the bed where it all started. Then with a shrug he pulled on his shirt and moved to join Brian in the bathroom. 

“So you don’t mind then?” he asked. 

“Mind what?” Brian asked, staring intently into the mirror and occasionally running a finger through his hair to refine it. 

“That _I_ fucked you instead of the other way round,” Justin said, going to the sink to wash his hands and not looking at Brian. 

He felt strong arms wrap around him and a soft nuzzling on his neck. 

“Not as long as a: we don’t make a habit of it,” he said, standing up behind his golden boy, “and b:…if it makes you happy.” He said after a moment’s hesitation. 

Justin smiled radiantly at their reflection. 

“I just did completely not expect you to react like that,” Justin said matter of factly, turning around to face him properly. 

“Always expect the unexpected, sunshine,” Brian replied with a strange look, which was erased from Justin’s view as Brian leaned down and kissed him soundly. "Thanks for the wake up call by the way" he winked after they parted. 

And with a pat on the ass, Brian went out to join his astonished friends, leaving Justin grinning goofily into the mirror.


End file.
